


Squabble

by Angelology



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, AHOT6 - Freeform, Hybrid AU, Multi, The Lads are little shits, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelology/pseuds/Angelology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by anonymous: Ot6 where the boys act like siblings to one another in the most assholeish way ever by stealing each other's things and just generally being dickheads</p><p>He has to repeat to himself that he does, in fact, love them. He really truly does, but there was definitely an undeniable urge to bury them all in a ditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squabble

Usually, the six of them lived together quite harmoniously. Geoff usually stopped any shit before it started, Jack was their peacemaker if anything did arise, and Ryan didn’t ever get involved. However, with six boys living together there was still bound to be some issues. Especially if you combined the three lads together with no adult supervision. Michael, Gavin and Ray were just a chemical formula of devastating trouble when left they were alone.

So of _course_ , Ryan was the only one at home with them while they were acting particularly annoying. Geoff and Jack had made their escape by going to the late night open shops after realising that the boys were going to be a handful, figuring it was probably best to just let Ryan suffer at the hands of the troublemakers instead of dealing with the situation themselves. _Assholes._

Don't get him wrong, he loves his boys. He truly does. But he's going to goddamn kill them both once they get back from the shops, and their bodies will lay with the Lads in a ditch. It wasn't even fifteen minutes alone with them and the boys had already gotten under Ryan's nerves more than enough times.

They had, he had to admit, used a pretty good tactic to steal his iPad. Getting Ray to sit in his lap while he was watching TV and making out was definitely a good way to get Ryan distracted. There was no way he could notice the other two Lads taking the iPad that was sitting next to him while Ray was doing such unholy things with his mouth.

Ryan had let the incident go, figuring it was probably best to just appease them for now. He couldn't be bothered starting an argument, too tired from work to really deal with anything so late. Hopefully, Jack and Geoff would be back in time and get them to stop being such annoying little fuckers before Ryan truly considered killing them.

They hadn't done anything to him for a while after they took his iPad, probably fucking around with Jack and Geoff's stuff (which was totally fine by him, because those assholes deserved it for leaving him alone with the childish Lads.)

Even though they were in a relationship, Ryan really couldn't help but compare them as siblings. The younger ones were the little shits who were just annoying without needing provoking, and the older ones just had to suck it up and deal with it responsibly. Still, sibling wars were definitely not uncommon, and Ryan knew that it was not below Geoff to get right into a sibling war if the younger ones pushed it a little too far, and Jack was always right behind.

It took the Lads about half an hour to get back to annoying him, Gavin grinning victoriously as he held Ryan's iPad above his head. Ray snatched it off him, and Ryan knew he would have more than 3000 photos of Ray pulling some silly face at the camera once he eventually got it back. He sighed a little at that, knowing he'd have to delete all of them, which would be an absolute pain in the ass.

"Give it back." Ryan demanded finally when all three of the Lads decided to jump into the camera frame. His patience was quickly thinning, and Gavin just sticking his tongue out in response to his demand really did not help his mood.

"Stop being a pain in my ass-"

"Oh, but weren't we just that last night?" Michael piped up, his eyebrows suggestively raising and Ray absolutely lost it in laughter behind him.

Ryan ignored it, knowing nothing good would come of it if he responded to their comments. "Go fuck some more with Jack and Geoff's stuff."

"Hmm... _Nah_." Michael replied, grabbing the iPad off Ray and clearly just about to fuck with some of his settings or games.

"Come on Ryan, don't be a little git, we're just having a little fun." Gavin said from behind him, flicking the horns on the top of his head.

Ryan exhaled slowly, stopping himself from attacking the Brit and instead cupped his own face in his hands. _I_   _love them,_ he repeated to himself. He really did, but Christ did he want to seriously murder them right now.

"I swear to god, Gavin. I'm going to goddamn pluck your feathers out and stuff our pillows with them." Ryan mumbled behind his hands, careful to not let his voice raise. If he lost it, it would definitely not end well for any of them.

"Oh come on Ryan, that insult sucks wang. You gotta be more creative than that, seriously dude." Michael scolded, and Jesus Christ was the cat hybrid being completely intolerable. Ryan nearly turned around and punched the couch in frustration, but instead just getting up and walking away and ignoring all the insults yelled at him.

 

They had actually left him alone after that, but hell raised again once Geoff and Jack got home about fourty five minutes later. Ryan had been entertaining himself on his laptop, constantly checking the locked door in case the boys decided to come annoy him.

Yelling had broken out, Geoff's voice raising well above the mischievous laughter of the Lads. "Give that right back, you fucking assholes! I am not fucking around!"

"We hope not, we quite like you just fucking us!" Michael had yelled back cheekily, and Ryan's eyes had widened a little because holy shit, Michael was definitely acting the worst he had ever seen or heard from the Lad. Usually Michael calmed right down once Geoff got pissed, but that didn't seem to be the case in this instance.

Ryan quickly made his way out of the room, actually fearing for the Lad's safety. He walked into the lounge room, confronted by a standoff between Gavin and Jack. Gavin was standing on top of the couch holding something in his right arm and his wings poised defensively against the lion hybrid who was standing casually enough on the floor, but the tension in his shoulders giving away the fact that he was frustrated.

"Give it back, Gavin." Jack demanded after a few moments more of the silent standoff, his voice low and threatening. Ryan had no idea how the fuck Gavin didn't back away in terror- Jack was a lion hybrid, for God's sake, and when he spoke seriously threateningly, shivers ran down Ryan's back in fear. Jack was usually the peacemaker, so the fact he was so riled up meant the Lads had clearly crossed a line.

Gavin just laughed and clutched the item to his chest, childishly poking his tongue out in response.

Ryan knew Jack wouldn't seriously hurt the lad, but Geoff was a whole other story when he was pissed off. So Ryan backed out of the room, deciding to let that situation deal with itself. He trusted Jack enough not to hurt Gavin (although he wouldn't really blame him if Gavin did end up hurt.)

It was pretty easy to find Geoff, Ray and Michael. The insults were loud and clear, coming from the main bedroom they all shared. Ryan peeked through the door to see Michael and Ray on the bed, holding hands as they stared down Geoff who was seething with annoyance.

Michael was throwing back the insults that Geoff hurled at them, but Ray remained quiet. He had expressed earlier on in their relationship that his rabbit instincts usually got the best of him when a 'predator' hybrid got threatening, which explained why Michael was holding Ray's hand. He was keeping Ray calm and grounded, and Ryan was thankful to realize the rabbit hybrid was definitely acting a lot better now that he was threatened. At least one of the three had calmed down then. Usually, the other boys wouldn't be too far behind.

Michael was going to be an issue tonight, however. He was pouncing on the opportunities to get Geoff agitated, smiling mischievously when Geoff provided the reaction he wanted.

Ryan stepped in, deciding it was probably best to help Geoff out in the situation. He locked the door once he was inside to hinder any escape plans, making his way over to Geoff and locking their fingers together, praying it would calm Geoff down a little.

It worked, Geoff glancing at him. "They're acting like pricks," he sulked, Michael and Ray both snickering in accomplishment at the comment.

Ryan considered his options, but then quickly settled on a decision. "You get Ray." He demanded, quickly moving from Geoff and grabbing Michael's wrist. He thought better, grabbing the swaying tail instead in warning. It was probably better to keep Geoff and Michael separated for a little while.

"You try and act difficulty, I'm gonna tug." Ryan threatened, and Michael pouted but got off the bed, carefully making sure the appendage wouldn't be hurt in the process. Ryan still gave it a bit of a tug for good measure, and Michael turned back and glared.

"Kill joy." Michael sulked, crossing his arms, his tail swishing in agitation.

Ray barely needed Geoff to threaten him, obediently getting off the bed as soon as Michael left his side. They lead the lads to the lounge room, where Gavin was sulkily sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest and his wings wrapped close to him. Jack sat near him on the couch, eyeing the Brit carefully.

Gavin immediately perked up once he saw his Lads, going to stand up but was pushed back down by Geoff, who still had traces of annoyance in his figure.

All three of the lads were forced to sit on the couch, and the gents stood above them threateningly.

"It was Michael's idea!" Gavin immediately yelled out, and Michael turned to him in disbelief.

"You're a fucking traitor, Gavin." Michael hissed, folding his arms and glaring at the younger man.

"Hey, it's true," Ray piped in, earning another look of disbelief from Michael.

"Oh, so it's you two against me then? _I_ wasn't the one who spiked Gavin's coffee with alcohol to make him more energetic!" Michael quickly shot back at Ray, and earned himself four looks of disbelief from the men around him.

"You put _alcohol_ in my coffee? I thought the milk was gammy!"

"You're a goddamn moron."

"You're both morons!"

An argument quickly broke out between them, and the Gents all looked at each other in amusement. They let it continue on for a bit, allowing the Lads to increase the anger between them before stepping in.

"You three assholes are sleeping out on the couch tonight. You're dealing with your issues without us, and you are definitely not sleeping with us tonight. No exceptions." Geoff's tone left no room for argument, and the three of them sunk lower into their seats. They all looked ready to argue, but one glare from Geoff sealed their mouths.

The gents walked away, leaving the three to squabble among themselves. Jack huffed out a breath of annoyance, but it was laced with amusement. The annoyance had faded from Geoff and Ryan was definitely feeling much calmer. He even felt bad for tugging at Michael's tail.

Still, they remained unyielding with the rules. Every time a lad came to the door or tried to squeeze into bed with an apologetic look on their face, they were kicked right back out.

However, the three Gents couldn't get comfortable without their Lads in the bed, and they had just resigned themselves to squeezing on the couch in varying uncomfortable positions by 10pm. It felt a lot better to be cuddling with the boys, at least.

They might have some sibling-like squabble from time to time, but it was really just a part of loving and living with five other dickheads, and Ryan didn't really mind the squabble all that much anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm meant to be studying and this happens... Uh? My brains a little fried, so this could be a little jumpy, and I do apologize for that.  
> I'm absolutely flabbergasted at the feedback that Warmth got, and I was like hey, why not post something else? And then this prompt happened and I... Oops.  
> This prompt was perfect for me, as I deal daily with the most annoying little brother. I based the arguments off our sibling dynamic, so it may be a little different to others I suppose. Anyway, thank you for reading and have a wonderful day! I love prompts, and they can be submitted on my tumblr, youre-my-bois  
> Again, thank you! (:


End file.
